carbohydrateintakefandomcom_es-20200213-history
58. El transporte a la superficie celular de la sacarosa-isomaltasa intestinal está bloqueado en el aparato de Golgi en un paciente con deficiencia congénita de sacarosa-isomaltasa.
En un caso de deficiencia congénita de sucrasa-isomaltasa en un paciente adulto. En una muestra de biopsia intestinal de una niña de 5 años, se mostró que carecía de sacarosa pero poseía una baja actividad de isomaltasa residual. La microscopía inmunoelectrónica con anticuerpos monoclonales contra la sucrasa-isomaltasa en muestras de biopsia de sujetos sanos reveló que la sucrasa-isomaltasa estaba confinada predominantemente a la membrana de microvilos de enterocitos y había un marcado mínimo del aparato de Golgi. En el paciente, la sucrasa-isomaltasa inmunoreactiva se encontró casi exclusivamente en aproximadamente tres cisternas trans-Golgi y estructuras vesiculares asociadas, mientras que no se asoció un marcaje específico con la membrana de microvillus. Los experimentos de inmunoprecipitación con homogeneizados de mucosa yodada y una mezcla de cuatro anticuerpos monoclonales para la sucrasa-isomaltasa revelaron la ausencia de subunidades enzimáticas en los pacientes, pero la presencia de una proteína Mr 210,000 que también se expresó en muestras de biopsia de control normales. Esta proteína presumiblemente es el precursor alto en manosa de la sucrasa-isomaltasa. Las proteínas adicionales de Mr 160,000-200,000 encontradas en el paciente pero no en sujetos normales podrían corresponder al material de reacción cruzada encontrado en el aparato de Golgi del paciente. En general, los hallazgos sugieren que en el paciente la sucrasa-isomaltasa se sintetiza y se transporta al aparato de Golgi, donde se interrumpe el transporte. Resultados Las propiedades de los anticuerpos monoclonales se observan en la Tabla 1. Todos los anticuerpos contra la sucrasa-isomaltasa específicamente inmunoprecipitadas actividades de la sucrasa y la isomaltasa de las membranas microvilares solubilizadas con Triton X-100. La sucrasa-isomaltasa inmunoaislada tenía la siguiente Mr aparente en los geles de NaDodSO4: 146,000 (subunidad de la sucrasa), 151,000 (subunidad de la isomaltase) y 234,000 (pro-sucrase-isomaltase). El análisis por inmunotransferencia mostró que el anticuerpo HBB3 / 705/60 se unía a la isomaltasa y el anticuerpo HBB2 / 614/88 a la subunidad de la sucrasa (Figura 1a). Además, se estableció mediante ELISA competitivo que los anticuerpos HBB2 / 614/88, HBB2 / 219/20 y HBB1 / 691/79 reconocen diferentes epítopos. La especificidad de subunidad de los dos últimos anticuerpos es desconocida. El anticuerpo HBB2 / 143/17 contra la maltasa-glucoamilasa precipitó una única proteína Mr 355,000. En la Figura 1, se muestra la inmunotransferencia con anticuerpos monoclonales para la sucrasa-isomaltasa humana. (a) Se separaron las membranas de microvilo intestinal purificadas (15 µg de proteína por línea) mediante NaDodSOA / PAGE y se transfirieron a nitrocelulosa, y se tiñeron las tiras individuales con negro amido (línea 4) o se incubaron con el anticuerpo HBB3 /705/60 (línea 1), anticuerpo HBB2/614/88 (línea 3), o una mezcla igual de ambos anticuerpos (línea 2). El anticuerpo unido se visualizó mediante I''-proteína A (autorradiograma). ''I, isomaltase; S'', sucrasa; pro-''SI, pro-sucrasa-isomaltasa. (b) Los homogeneizados de mucosa del paciente (30 µg de proteína, línea 1) o de un control normal (30 µg, línea 2, 15 µg, línea 3; 7.5 µg, línea 4; 3.8 µg, línea 5) se separaron mediante NaDodSO4 /PAGE, y la inmunotransferencia se llevó a cabo con el anticuerpo HBB3/705/60 como anteriormente (autorradiograma). Discusión En el artículo se muestra que la microvilar hidrolasa sacarasa-isomaltasa se ha localizado en muestras de biopsias de intestino delgado obtenidas de niños normales y de un niño con deficiencia congénita de sacarasa-isomaltasa. Al utilizar un anticuerpo monoclonal específico de isomaltasa junto con microscopía de inmunoelectricidad, se encontró que en enterocitos de un paciente con deficiencia de sucrasa-isomaltasa, la enzima inmunoreactiva estaba restringida al aparato de Golgi, con una aparente concentración de inmunomarcaje en su trans lado y las cisternas Golgi más trans que son negativas. Todos los demás orgánulos no mostraron ningún etiquetado específico. En la mucosa normal, la sucra isomaltasa estaba altamente concentrada en la membrana de microvillus, confirmando los datos previos obtenidos por fraccionamiento subcelular. Además, también se marcaron pequeñas vesículas y cuerpos vesiculares, mientras que no se asoció ningún marcaje específico con el aparato de Golgi. Estos resultados sugieren que en el paciente se sintetiza sacarasa-isomaltasa, pero en su camino hacia la superficie celular se bloquea en el aparato de Golgi Referencia: Hauri HP, Roth J, Sterchi EE, Lentze MJ. Transport to cell surface of intestinal sucraseisomaltase is blocked in the Golgi apparatus in a patient with congenital sucrase-isomaltase deficiency. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1985;82:4423–7.